


Message of the Metal

by ufp13



Series: Married in Vegas [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom thinks about (his) marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message of the Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

He liked to see the sparkle adorning her ring finger, liked how it screamed “taken”, and he couldn’t believe that was him having these thoughts, these feelings; all evoked by a piece of metal, admittedly not a cheap one, but still just a piece of metal.

In his mind, he could still hear his mother nagging him to find a nice woman – to her that meant good-looking in an understated way, not flashy, quiet, socially well-accepted – marry her and start a family. It had taken a while for her to accept that her son would not fulfil that wish of hers, was happy on his own, with his work and bugs. When he had finally gotten married not all that long ago, she had been even unhappier, because in her eyes, his wife didn’t meet the requirements, the standards she had set for him, her standards. However, as much as his mother mattered to him, he couldn’t get himself to care about whether she approved of his marriage, his wife, or not. Her approval would be a nice thing to have, he would never deny that, but his own happiness was of a much greater value to him. And happy he was. He refused to consider his choice a bad one. Not that he had consciously chosen her. After all, you didn’t choose who you fell in love with or when, where and how it happened. It just did.

Nobody had been more surprised than he himself about his choice of lover, wife. After all those years of truthfully denying any deeper feelings and carnal actions when it came to her, he had fallen for the one person who knew him even better than his mother, the woman who upon first glance didn’t fit into his world and yet had had a comfortable place in it since decades. A cosmic joke at his expense. The bigger shock, though, had been her reaction, her response, her reciprocating his feelings and later her accepting his proposal. Who would have thought that the woman a lot of men desired, the woman he had unrightfully judged more than once in the past, the woman who had nonetheless stuck by his side as his best friend, who was his opposite in so many things would love him back, would proudly wear his ring on her finger?

He still remembered walking into a mall years ago and being confronted with Beyoncé bawling from the speakers. Back then, he had wondered how important a piece of metal could possibly be. Yes, he believed in the institution of marriage, in monogamy, in the sense of emotionally belonging behind it. Yet he had never thought it would mean this much to him, but it did.

They had done it for themselves, for purely personal reasons. However, he was surprised how big the influence of a golden band on one’s ring finger could be. People looked differently at him. He wasn’t a lonely bachelor anymore who just couldn’t score a woman and talk her into binding herself to him. Apparently, a spouse was still a status symbol. When you thought about it, it was sad. Either way, people looked even more differently at him when they actually saw his wife – especially for the first time; something that never failed to amuse him. However, the fun of studying people, their behaviour, analysing their reaction didn’t beat the joy of seeing the twinkle in his wife’s eyes when she waggled her fingers in his direction, smiling, after having turned down yet another guy who had thought she was fair game. Definitely the biggest perk of that nicely-shaped piece of expensive metal.

= End =


End file.
